


small social graces

by Starfire (kalypsobean)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/Starfire





	small social graces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theae/gifts).

It was meant to be easy, right? Get the suit, get small, get in, get out, go big, go home.

"Can't get in here, either," he said, and kicked the mesh filter for good measure. Who _insect-proofed_ their buildings, anyway? Inside, no less?

"Maybe we should go, you know what? We're going. Just meet us when you can." 

The last thing he needed was to have no ride waiting and no backup, and still be stuck between the air vent and the outside wall. He could faintly hear 'La Cucaracha' as he kicked the filter again for good measure, and was so angry he didn't even notice it gave way, falling neatly from the vent, until his foot kept going and he tumbled, turning over and over in the air. He just barely remembered to control his fall before he landed in a box of paper. 

Since the plan relied on a distraction once he got in he sat for a minute, orienting himself to the room and thinking of a new plan. Paper being hard as a landing surface absolutely did not factor into his decision to wait, or the squeaking "Ow!" he let out when he tried to stand. Similarly, being picked up was not part of the plan and did not factor into his decision to not run as fast as hell towards the skirting board and hope for a crack. 

"Hmm. I wasn't aware someone else had this technology," he heard, and then he saw two big eyes and stupidly perfect brown hair and didn't even bother trying to escape, he just hit the button and popped back to normal size before the male-model-person could put him in a cage and experiment on him.

"It's not mine, I swear, I'm just borrowing it, I'm sorry," he said, and then he tried to move and couldn't.

Male-model-person seemed unfazed. "I'm not," he said. "Although I do want to know how it works, just to make sure you're not infringing on my patent. That would be silly, though, using my own tech to break in to get to my tech, so I'm assuming you're just trapping us behind the desk for..."

"Oh." That would be his luck. It would also be just perfect if the suit stopped working and he couldn't just shrink and pretend this wasn't happening, so of course, that happened too.

"How about you get that off, I fix it for you, and you buy me dinner to pay me back? I mean, usually people at least buy me Chinese before invading my personal space. Also introduce themselves, so, by the way, I'm Ray."

"Uh, Scott," he said, and male-model-Ray smiled, and really, Scott was _fucked_.


End file.
